Secrets Unlocked
by Rose5436
Summary: Isabela is in for the surprise of her life, and all because of one pill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Rose5436 with my newest fan fiction! **

**Phineas and Ferb Belong to **_**Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**_**!**

_Secrets Unlocked: Prologue_

(Isabella P.O.V)

Dear Diary

"It was such a normal day for me…., Well as normal as it can get. But how could I have known that one pill could change my life forever. Now we're special, unordinary, and most of all unique. A whole lot more than before. Now Phineas, Ferb, and I are wanted by a German man in a lab coat. Now before you start thinking I'm crazy let me start at the beginning.

(Two days ago)

'_Another day to spend with Phineas and Ferb'_ I thought as I I brushed my hair one more time. I was getting ready for another day of adventure when my mom called. "Isa time for breakfast." "Ok mom I'm coming." Even from my room I can still smell my mom's famous cinnamon bread. "So are you going to Phineas' house today?" my mom asked. "Yea, he kept going on and on about slides yesterday," I replied. "I think we're going to build one." Mom smiled and said, "Oh you and your imagination, well I'm going to the store we need some soap, vegetables, tissues…" As she went on with the list I slowly walked to the door. "Ok, mom," I said interrupting her. "But I should get going, Bye." "¡Adiós! ¡Hasta pronto!" She called out the door. Today was going to be great.

**Hey thanks for watching the prologue of Secrets Unlocked. What will happen next? How could such a great day turn into a nightmare? Why is she listing things I might ask? You will have to wait and see. Maybe reviewing might make me write faster. :D Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the first chapter of **_**Secrets Unlocked**_

**Phineas and Ferb Belong to **_**Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**_**!**

Secrets Unlocked: Chapter 1: Change for the better or worse?

(Phineas P.O.V)

"Ferb do you remember what the blueprints I was talking about yesterday looked like?" I asked.

"I don't know it is your design." Ferb replied.

I sighed. "Now I can't remember, and someone wouldn't let me draw it out last night."

"In my defense, it was 9:00 at night." He explained.

"Hey guys, Whatca' doin'?

"To be honest, I don't know." I reply.

She gasped. "But your Phineas Flynn!"

"Do you remember what I was saying yesterday?" I asked

"Well you said something about the moon…" She started.

"Hey, I remember what the design was." I yelled.

"Isabella call the Fireside girls, Ferb get the tools, while I call Blowtorch City." I pulled out my phone and asked, "Where's Perry?"

(Perry P.O.V.)

I looked around to make sure no one was there, and then put on my fedora. I opened the medicine cabinet, moved a few bottles, and pressed the button that said O.W.C.A. The whole back of the cabinet showed Major Monogram.

"Good morning Agent P, we have recently seen Dr. Doofenshmirtz going into hospitals and pharmacies. He's ether be studying to be a pharmacist or his new scheme involves medicine. Go out and put a stop to it."

He teleported me to DEI where I was trapped in a medicine bottle.

"Well well, why isn't it Perry the Platypus."

**That's is for chapter one I was going to add more but it would of took longer.**

**Dr.D's plot and also how the story takes a turn for the worst next. I might put up a poll on my account so make sure to check soon**

**~Rose5436**


	3. Chapter 3: A new day, A new sheme

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't update sooner I have finals and also I was kind of lazy…. Sorry! But any way here is the next chapter**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

(Perry's P.o.v.)

"You're probably wondering what I am doing, yes? Well draw back in fear of the Super pill inator! You see Perry the Platypus I have done some thinking about why all my Inators always fail and right when I was about to give up inspiration struck. I was up all night drawing and redrawing blueprints in till I came up with this! Who knew the whole time I just needed super powers!" Doof shouted.

He ripped the cloth off of my inator and started explaining.

"This bad boy makes three water soluble pills that you take with a glass of water. The only side affixes are dizziness, nausea, fainting, and death."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I started pounding on the plastic.

"Don't worry that's only if you take it in an empty stomach." He explained as he started running the machine.

"The Super pill inator makes only three pills. One for teleportation another for mind reading and the last one is levitation. That way I can pick everyone up using my mind and if they try to make a plan I can find out and eventually become the ruler of the Tri State Area….. Somehow!

(Phineas' P.o.v.)

"Okay everybody I think were done." I shouted down at everyone as I drilled the last drill in.

Everyone cheered in response. I climbed down as the group crowded around me.

"We have officially opened the first twisty slide that goes around the moon! Now I need the Fireside Girls to hand out flyers and when the crowed gets here Buford and Balijeet man the entrance."

Come on Balijeet I need to get my velvet rope." Said Buford as he dragged Balijeet.

When Isabella started leaving with the Fireside Girls I called her back.

Isabella you, Ferb, and I need to clean the yard of all the supplies." I told her.

"Sure, Phineas." She answered.

"Hey, where's Candace?" We all asked at the same time.

(Candace's P.o.v.

"So you see Stacy, I'm just not going to stress about my brothers any more I can use that time worrying about friends and Jeremy. If the mysteries force wants it to be then it will happen." I explained.

"Well if you have your heart set on not busting your brothers then I will fully support you till the end of the week because that's as long as its going to last." Stacy replied

"Hey! Your probably right, well any way you still hosting that movie party?"

"Yea see you in a little bit?"

"Totally, Stacy!"

I hung up my phone and ran out the house, wincing a little when I saw what they built but managed to ignore it.

"Bye boys I'm going to Stacy's house." I called

"Okay, see you Candace!" Phineas called back.

**Hope you Enjoyed the chapter and sorry I haven't updated in a while I went on a family vacation and participated in a pageant. (I didn't win but I don't care.) I will try to update again soon! A new poll is officaly on my profiel so check it out!**

**~Rose5436**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of secrets unlocked I hope you enjoy.**

Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

...~Secrets unlocked~….

(Perry's P.o.v.)

While Doof was ranting on and on about his machine I started looking for a way to escape the trap. If I use the laser pen then the paper on the outside will catch on fire and that won't be good. I have to think about this one. I looked up then realized something. That Doof forgot to screw the top one all the way. In fact the cap was just laying on top of the bottle. I could firmly put my hands on the top if I'm standing on the tip of my webbed feet. I jumped out of the bottle and hid behind it waiting for the right moment.

"Perry the platypus are you even lis-"he was cut off by a tail in the face. I landed on my feet and got in battle stance.

"How did you even get out?" He asked.

I simply jumped back in and pushed the top back over the bottle then I got out again.

Doof face palmed himself "I really need to start checking the traps for flaws more often."

"But it's too late Perry the Platypus the machine is ready and soon I will be the most powerful person in the world!"

I ran up to him full charge, swinging punches while dodging his attacks. I managed to knock the remote he made out of hands. I kicked him in the stomach making him stumble and step on the remote.

"Self destruct activated, starting pill launch sequence in T-5" The machine said.

I stared at him with the word 'really' written all over my face.

"4"

"Well the pills are so powerful that they couldn't be destroyed with the machine or there is a small chance everyone in the Tri-State-Area could get powers…..He he he."

"3"

I unplugged it but it didn't shut down.

"2"

"Battery power, I thought it was a good idea at the time"

"1 pill lunch activated."

All three shot out of the inator- like a cannon ball

"Self destruct activated. Good bye.

"I ran to the balcony and opened my glider sailing away in the wind.

3rd person P.o.v.

What Perry didn't know was that the machine didn't blow up but changed in to a tracking device.

"I am an evil genius Norm Perry thinks this will all blow over but I placed a tracking device in pills. Oh this isn't over Perry. It's only the beginning!" Doof said.

Meanwhile the super pills were flying over the suburbs when it hit an unexpected bird and started falling towards maple drive.

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro was heading up the driveway when her phone started ringing. When she reached for her purse she failed to notice the medicine falling out and a pain reliever bottle opening.

"Oh hello Linda of yes the bridge club will be at my house this week…yea…. Ha-ha ok bye Linda."

While she was talking three new pills joined the pain relievers bottle just in time before she noticed the bottle on the ground and picked everything up and resumed walking up the drive way.

Isabella's P.o.v.

It toke awhile but everyone finished going on the slide. Phineas insisted that everyone else should go on first that way it will be faster and we would be the last to ride. So it was just the Fireside girls, Buford, Balijeet, Phineas, Ferb, and I left.

"So who wants to go first?" Phineas asked. All of the troop's hands (except mine) go up a second before Buford so they lined up at the entrance. One by one they get sucked into the slide, reappearing a few minutes late in a pile all giggling like crazy. They untangled themselves and left because it was getting late.

Buford and Baljeet went next before Buford dragged them to a bully convention. After they left everything went wrong. The slide was the best but the landing was….off? My head was spinning as I came close to the landing pad. Somehow I flipped in the tube and landed on my head only adding to my growing headache. When Phineas and Ferb landed I could tell they felt the same.

"Is it just me or was your landing a little rough?" Phineas asked.

"Is it just me or do you have a headache too?" I replied

"Is it just me or can you go for a pain killer too?" Ferb asked making us all laugh.

"My mom just bought some let's got to my house. Come on" I said as we walked in to my kitchen.

"Hey mom can we use some pain killers we all have headaches." I asked.

"Oh Isa what happened?"

"I fell… on my head."

"Well ok" Mom walked to the pantry got the bottle and three cups. We each took one and started back to Phineas's backyard.

"Thanks mom." I called.

When we got there the machine was gone as usual so we went inside to have some lemonade. My headache was gone but it was quickly replaced with dizziness.

"Whoa!" My legs felt like jelly and I had to hold on to the table to keep my balance.

"Isabella are you ok?" Phineas asked.

"Yea just a little dizzy, why do you ask?"

"Well for one you're talking to a plant." Ferb replied.

"Now that you mention it everything is kind of blurry"

"Does anyone else's legs fell like jelly?" Phineas asked.

Maybe we should check the bottle for... " my knees buckled and couldn't move as I fell backwards. Luckily someone caught me.

Then everything went dark.

...~Secrets unlocked~….

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it longer so yea. There's a poll on my account about the story for you to check out. I'll try to update soon. Bye.**


End file.
